


Holding Back

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-03
Updated: 2005-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: Jason knows that Clark is holding out on him.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Jason Teague
Kudos: 3





	Holding Back

This actually wasn't the first time Jason had come to the Kent Farm. He'd come before, to try and persuade Clark to join the football team, and then once he had, he made periodic visits to the kid's house just to make sure he was doing okay. He knew Clark was holding back, for some reason, knew the kid was capable of a lot more than he was actually performing at, and he showed up randomly hoping to catch some idea why.

And he kept thinking of Clark as a kid because it was sincerely too dangerous to think of him as anything else. One of the well-meaning seniors had pulled Jason aside as soon as he got in town, and explained to him about Lex Luthor and Clark Kent and how anyone showing interest in Clark Kent usually ended up with bad things happening to them.

And since he had no wish to end up decorating someone's spare tire, he took that warning completely to heart and made sure that every bit of his interest in Clark Kent was coachly, friendly, bordering-on-fatherly. Except for those times--pretty much every time he was around Clark--when it *wasn't.*

Because it was kind of hard not to notice that Clark had a mouth made for sucking cock. Every time Jason looked, there they were. Laughing, talking, smiling, pouting, shouting. He hadn't realized he could notice lips *doing* that many different things. Of course, the same thing had been said about his mouth, and more than once, but still. He didn't hold a *candle* to Clark Kent's lips.

Then again, it wasn't exactly a candle he wanted to hold--

Yeah, that thought needed to stop in it's tracks before it got started. Jason rubbed his face with both hands, scrubbing over his eyes and dragging his fingers through his hair as he sighed. For a farm, everything was clustered together around the main house, and Jason shoved his hands in his pockets as he called out. "Clark? You around, Kent?"

A shaggy head peeked out of the barn window. "Up here, Coach! Be right down!"

"Great," Jason muttered to himself, giving Clark a nod of acknowledgment. There was a spare tire hanging from the tree nearby, and a football laying discarded beside it. Walking towards it, Jason picked up the ball and tossed it hand to hand.

"Hey, Coach." Clark's hands were shoved in his pockets and he was staring sheepishly down at his scuffed boots. "Sorry about missing practice today."

Jason couldn't believe he was standing there playing with Clark's ball. Dropping the football back on the ground, he turned around to look at Clark. "That's the third one you've missed this month, Clark. Everything okay?" He inclined his head towards the open field behind the house. "C'mon."

Clark shrugged and followed obediently as they started to walk, his feet scuffling the dirt. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just... sometimes, Dad needs a little more help than he used to, you know?"

Yeah, Jason knew. Jonathan Kent's heart attack wasn't news to anyone in Smallville, and Lana had told him all about it. All about Clark Kent, really, and he felt like he knew the kid as well as she did, which seemed to be damned personally, all things considered. "Yeah, I get that," he answered after a moment. "How about givin' me a little notice next time, though, huh? Instead of just not showing up? Cause that looks bad, Clark. Like you're not dedicated. Don't wanna be on the team."

"I do want to be on the team!" Clark's throat bobbed as he swallowed. "I'm trying, really I am, it's just--"

"Are you really?" Jason looked over his shoulder just in time to catch Clark swallowing. "Cause I get the feelin' that you're holdin' back on me, Clark. You're holdin' back on the whole team, and we all know it. And it's not fair to the rest of the guys for them to give a hundred percent and carry a slacker. Something's gotta change, or you're off the team."

"I'm not holding back, I swear!" Clark's voice was panicky and starting towards the high end of the register. "I'm just... Dad made me promise to take it easy, because not everybody on the football team is a farm kid like me, and has hauled hay bales around. I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

Jason actually laughed at that. "C'mon, it's not like we're a bunch of pussies out there, you know. Tell you what. Nobody's practicing tomorrow, so the weight room's free. Come by, and I'll prove that I can bench just as much as you and maybe you'll start feelin' better and stop holding back." He patted Clark's chest without thinking, just like the offer had jumped out of his mouth without thinking.

"Um... okay, sure thing." Somehow, Jason wasn't sure that the scared-rabbit expression that flashed across Clark's face was a bad thing; in fact, he was pretty sure it made him grin like a wolf as he walked away.

-=-=-

When Clark showed up the next day after school, Jason realized he was pretty well fucked every way but literally. Clark was wearing that dumb-ass _Property of Smallville High Athletic Department_ t-shirt and his PE shorts, while Jason had gone for a tank top and shorts instead of the Smallville shirt. The idiocy of Clark's outfit did absolutely nothing to hide the fact that there was a lot of muscle under that shirt and the shorts were barely fitting over wide thighs and Jesus Christ, he needed to pull himself together.

"You're just in time, Clark. I was about to get started without you." Yeah, suddenly everything coming out of Jason's mouth sounded like the world's filthiest come on to him.

Apparently it did to Clark too, because he paused in mid-step and gave Jason a curious look before plopping down in an ungraceful heap, legs sticking out every which way as he started to stretch.

He watched Clark out of the corner of his eye, pacing himself so they finished warming up at roughly the same time. He stifled a laugh as Clark pushed to his feet and nearly fell over one of the weight machines, and busied himself loading up one of the barbells.

Clark came over nervously, rubbing the palms of his hands over the seat of his shorts, and Jason just shook his head. "You wanna start, Clark?"

A shake of his head. "Uh, no, that's okay. You can. I'll spot for you." Clark rubbed his hands off again, and then put them on the metal bar, waiting for Jason to fit himself under it.

"Okay, but you're not weaseling your way out of this, Kent," he scolded, sliding easily onto the weight bench and reaching up. Clark's grip on the barbell was sure, and the weights burned his arms as he lifted, just as it always did. But after two or three reps it got easier, and Jason smiled through it. "See? Not bad at all. If I wanted to push it, I could take another twenty or thirty pounds, but this'll do."

"Uh, yeah. I see that," Clark said lamely, standing at the head of Jason's bench, hands on his hips as he watched. "But I could still like, break you in half or something, because I'm like a billion feet taller than everyone else."

Jason paused in his reps to heft the bar up onto the rest, and looked up at Clark as he breathed shallowly through his mouth. "Give us some credit, Clark. I'm not that much shorter than you and neither's the rest of the team. We're not china, and you're not gonna break us." He motioned towards the barbell again, and Clark helped him lift it. "I don't give a damn how many hay bales you fling around, you're just human, Clark, and gettin' hurt is a risk every player takes every time he steps out there on the field."

Clark was silent, and Jason worked for a few more long moments, and then lifted the bar to put it up. Clark's hands came and helped lift it easily, settling it to rest across the bench's bars as he dusted his hands and looked up. Clark was staring off into some middle distance, lower lip caught between his teeth, and whatever he was thinking about had to be turning him on because Jason could see his thick cock stirring behind the thin shorts.

He reached out to touch, lightly letting his fingertips skim over the growing shape, and when the gentle touch didn't snap Clark out of his reverie, Jason let his explorations get slightly more bold. His palm flattened against Clark's cock, feeling the full length and shape as it filled out, his thumb rubbing along the head as his fingers spread out to cradle the heavy length straining against the fabric.

Something about the heavier touch got Clark's attention, and he made a motion to jump back. Jason could feel, almost see the muscles under Clark's skin bunch in prelude to motion, and he brought his arm up awkwardly and upside down around Clark's waist, pulling him forward as he lifted his eyes to skim up Clark's body to his face.

"Coach?" he asked, obviously wanting to shy away but staying put because of Jason's restraining arm around him.

"Jason," he corrected, reaching up with his other hand to tug Clark a step closer to the bench as he scooted up.

"Um. Oh...kay. Jason." His eyes were wide, but Jason could feel the relaxing muscles, and cautiously, he let go. Clark didn't bolt, just staying where Jason had moved him. One of Clark's large hands came down, spidering hesitantly over Jason's cheek before withdrawing quickly.

Jason took that as a positive sign, and took the moment to roll onto his side, and then onto his stomach as his fingers tangled in the waistband of Clark's shorts, pulling them down in a quick motion with the worn blue boxers he had on underneath. Clark flinched visibly, and Jason rested his palm on a taut thigh, rubbing gently to ease the tension.

Clark's hand came back to Jason's face, then moved to the back of his head. "Okay. What...?" he asked, even as his eyes closed.

Jason felt the pressure on the back of his head as he opened his mouth, and the head of Clark's cock slid in. He let Clark slowly push him forward, sucking and licking as he moved, until both his hands were braced on Clark's thighs and Clark's cock was buried deep in his throat. He swallowed hard around the length, one hand moving to wrap around the base and jack off what he hadn't been able to take in on the first try as he eased his mouth off. "It's called _a blowjob_, Clark, and if you had to ask then I'm not doing it right."

He licked his lips as he moved back, letting Clark's cock slide back into his throat as he worked down further, taking more in with each bob of his head, his fist stroking less and less. Clark was groaning over him, both hands now moving in Jason's hair, pushing and pulling his head in different directions, leading him to suck here and lick there, whimpering softly when Jason obliged.

"Just... making sure.. oh yeah, right there." Clark's voice cracked just a little, and his fingers tightened in Jason's hair as he bucked his hips once.

Jason was prepared for it, throat relaxed as his hands slid around to drag blunt nails over Clark's ass. He pulled Clark in, encouraging him to thrust, letting Clark's hands in his hair guide his head as he sucked and licked, eyes closed and tongue working rapidly. He flicked it over the head, down the shaft, over the base, slicking it with his saliva and making obscenely hot little slurping noises as went.

He heard Clark's voice choke out a warning, and he was bracing himself to swallow when Clark yanked his cock out of Jason's mouth. His teeth scraped the length, but that just seemed to make Clark yelp harder as he jacked himself off, his come splattering over Jason's face.

He felt the hot liquid roll down his cheeks, closed his eyes as one drip fell over his eyelid, licked his lips as several strands decorated his mouth. His forehead had caught one diagonal splash, and there was probably some in his hairline but he didn't really care. He just gave a shuddering groan as he licked his lips clean of Clark's come. "Dirty boy, Clark," he said teasingly, letting his eyes drift open.

Clark himself looked almost shocked that he'd done that, fingers reaching out to smear the come over Jason's lips. He parted them when Clark touched, letting those come-smeared fingers slip between his lips, sucking them clean before letting them go with a slick pop.

Clark's fingers slid out of Jason's mouth when he stopped sucking them, and Clark looked at his hand like it didn't belong to him. "Wow," Clark said softly. "I... sorry, I should've..." He let his words trail off and then shook his head quickly, snapping himself out of his haze. "Shit. I mean, Crap. Sorry." He yanked his shirt off over his head and handed it to Jason, then used a corner of it to wipe him clean.

Jason sat still, letting Clark clean him up and burying his face in the shirt, breathing deeply. When Clark was done, Jason draped the shirt over his lap, and looked up at him before getting off the bench entirely and looking at the clock. It was late, later than he'd thought, and he shook his head. Janitors would be coming around to lock up the rooms soon, and Jason couldn't be caught with yet another student. He tossed Clark's shirt over his shoulder, and gave him a once-over. "Next time it's your turn, Clark."

The End


End file.
